Beautiful d e l u s i o n s
by Fragrance-of-forgiveness
Summary: Songfic. The Dragon and The Saviour. Confessions and sex. Short drabble, meant to be profound and elementary at the same time.


_"Hello, I'm your martyr, will you be my gangster"_  
>Yes, I'm your martyr. You torture me with that nice body, these lips, these curves. The way you breathe hot air on my neck and make me tremble. The way your fingers ghost over my thigh as your smile widens. You know what teases me and you know how to do it right. Just like a gangster. No mercy, no nothing…Just deadly precision…<br>_"Can you feel my trigger hand, moving further down your back"_  
>Following the line of your spine. Up from this pale neck down to your narrow waist. And you like it. My digits tracing the contours of the tattoo on your lower back. <em>"When you hide, hide inside that body"<em> it says. Oh, I do. And you'll always welcome me in…  
><em>"But just remember that when I touch you<br>the more you shake, the more you give away…"_  
>Yes. I like it when you tremble in my arms. You drop all the masks and hollowness. You just give in the elemental desires and leave me touch you, feel you, turn you on…<br>_"Cold but I'm still here. Blind cause I'm so blind, say never"_  
>There's frost upon our souls. Ice creeps inside us. We don't love each other. We're blind. We only see what's on the outside. When we get tired of each other, we'll just say never again and leave…<br>_"We're far from comfortable this time" _  
>Of course we are. There are clothes in our way, whole worlds and families. Desire burns us from inside out. To kiss, to touch, to scratch…What a simple wish, isn't it?<br>_"Cold now we're so cold. Mine and you're not mine, say never"_  
>Sure we are cold. Some may think we love each other. That's a lie. We're, as I already said, together just because of our bodies. We put out the roaring flame of our lust, nothing more. I wished you were mine. You'll never fully be mine, though. You'll always leave a surprise for the next time, always will hide something…<br>_"We're far from obvious this time…" _  
>We are…We're so messed up, that sometimes I wonder just how twisted are we….<br>_"Wait, another minute here, time will kill us after all" _  
>It will. We'll grow old. So I say we enjoy the moment. Another minute here can change it all. You can't breathe from tension. You moan and cry under my touch. You beg for more. And I'll give you more…<br>_"Now can you feel its second hand wrapped around your neck"_  
>Your grip on my hand fades away. I let you go just before you leave for hell. I push you on the bed. As always, you try to fight for dominance. It's useless. We both know you want to be controlled, ordered, told.<br>_"Fall into my eyes, fall into my lies"_  
>And I look at you. I promise you I'll be here forever, I'll make it feel better, it won't hurt as last time. And you foolishly believe me. Even as I penetrate you, without any warning. You arch your back at the pain and my hollow promises still echo in your head. And you believe again and again. Gripping the sheets, crying out loud, but you hope. That I'll halt. That I'll slow down and soothe you, whisper sweet nothings in your ear. I don't…<br>_"But don't you forget  
>the more you turn away, the more I want you…"<em>  
>It's true, isn't it? I love it when you turn your head to the side, unable to look at me. Sometimes I feel like you have something for me. You can't love me can you? You always come back for more and yet you run away so fast. It'll get better just after a second, I promise…Do you believe me?<br>_"Cold but I'm still here. Blind cause I'm so blind, say never" _  
>I'm here, but we aren't that cold already. We move in perfect rhythm, fitting like a puzzle. We're blind, we don't see it's wrong. Say you'll never run away from me. We need each other. And now you realize it too. When your head is blank from tension, when I hit that special spot, when you grip the sheets for dear life.<br>_"We're far from comfortable this time"_  
>We may be far from comfortable now-sweaty, rocking against each other, moaning and panting, but we're close to something else. You feel it. You know it by the way my thrusts become desperate and wanting, by the way you cry "Deeper! Harder! Faster!"<br>_"Cold, now we're so cold. Mine and you're not mine, say never"_  
>My soul is cold. I tried to make you mine. I conquered your body, your mind, your soul. And yet you aren't mine…But I'll try harder to make it happen. And you'll let me, because you like it. I see it written on your face, when you feverishly try hold back a little more, when you bite those sappy lips. When on the next day you can't think of nothing but of last night spent with me.<br>_"We're far from obvious this time…"_  
>We are. We even can't define ourselves, not to speak about being obvious. We're just a tangled mess now. You can't tell where one body stars and the other ends. There is one long moment of silence, of stillness. Not a sound. And then our bodies erupt. Arching into the air, crying, shivering. It happens so fast…<br>_"You're so endearing, you're so beautiful"_  
>You are. Your gorgeous body sprawled on the crimson sheets. Panting, seeking air you won't receive. Your chest heaving up and down as you try to catch your breath. We detach, and I lie on my side. I watch your pale skin tinted with a pink colour. The little sweat drops trace beautiful patterns on it.<br>_"Well I don't look like they do, and I don't love like they do" _  
>Of course I don't. Otherwise you wouldn't have chosen me to be your bed partner. I don't love, to be honest. Love is for fools. Fools like you. Now I see you maybe are starting to like me. Don't…because I may not love like they do, <em>but I don't hate like they do<em> too. I hate stronger and more painfully.  
><em>"Am I ever on your mind?" <em>  
>Do you ever think of me? When you're alone, or you're bored…Do you think how will I touch you next time. What limits will I drive your body to? How will you come back as the bitch you are?<br>_"Cold but I'm still here. Blind cause I'm so blind, say never"_  
>I'm still here, but not for long. Because I'm so blind and I'll go now, just after a few moments. Leave you here, growing cold. You'll snuggle into the sheets and say you'll never do it again…How silly of you to think you can resist your inner desires…<br>_"We're far from comfortable this time" _  
>Maybe we aren't. The fire inside us has settled, well for now nevertheless. I'll go to my dorms, you'll stay at yours and we'll both go to sleep. Until tomorrow.<br>_"Cold now we're so cold. Mine and you're not mine, say never"_  
>Cold…I want you to be mine. But both our souls are too cold. I say we'll never be each others'…Am I right? I even don't know anymore. Is it love? Is it lust? Friendship? I say <em>"We're far from obvious this time…"<em>


End file.
